


Lucky Night

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Death Big Bang [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: whedonland, Death, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, F/M, Insanity, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Dru sense a disturbance in the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 038. Stars  
> W/C: 218

"The stars are calling out to me! They want me to dance with them!" Drusilla jumped up from her chair and shuffled around the room, swaying back and forth to music that Spike couldn't hear.

"And what are the stars saying tonight, my love?"

"Hmmm," she giggled, "they hunger for blood. They want to bathe in rivers of it!"

Spike grinned. "That actually sounds like a hot night, love. Any word on where this blood might be coming from?"

"The stars!"

Spike tried to control his temper. "Yes, yes, but where are they getting it from?"

Drusilla flung her arms out and collapsed backwards onto the bed, narrowly missing Spike's outstretched legs. "From the body of- ooooh! Of a Slayer! A Slayer's going to die tonight!"

Spike grabbed her arms and tugged her into his lap, leaning down to kiss her passionately. "Well, that's great! Sounds like someone's getting lucky tonight! Where is the little trollop?"

"In America. Where the sun shines all the time." Drusilla giggled again, and twined her fingers in Spike's shirt.

"Hmm, maybe we should go check out whoever's got the guts to take down a Slayer. Love, how do you feel about a trip to America?"

Drusilla giggled again, and Spike swept her up into his arms and spun her around the room.


End file.
